Don't You
by Gyrfalcon-Smiles
Summary: Songfic. Post A Very Glee Christmas, with spoilers. Kurt is upset after singing such a romantic duet, only to be surprised by a visitor in his dorm holding his guitar. Blaine/Kurt cuteness and awww moments.


_**Don't You**_

**Singing**

_Kurt thinking_

_**Blaine Thinking**_

Kurt walked down the corridors of Dalton Academy, his mind in overdrive. Singing _"Baby It's Cold Outside"_ with Blaine was ohmygod _amazing_, but embarrassing too. He had shown how he felt, even if only for a second, and that could, no, _would_ ruin their friendship. He'd imagined Blaine flirting back, no, he was in character, that's it. That's why he was so flirty, that's why his lips where so…close…

No. Kurt refused to think about how if he'd just leant forward a little bit… Kurt opened his dorm room door, shaking off his Dalton jacket and kicking off his shoes. He looked up, about to climb onto his bed, only to find that someone was already occupying it, guitar in hand.

"Blaine. Hi." Kurt said, surprised.

"Hey. Um, so you know how… no that sounds stupid, let me start again." Blaine ran his hand through his hair, the curls starting to come loose from the gel, which had been slicking them back all day.

"Okay, starting again. Kurt! Hi! So, I wrote this song, and I want you to hear it. I wrote it for someone and I want you to tell me what you think." Blaine swung the guitar around onto his lap and began to strum.

**Say, wasn't that a funny day?**

**Gee, you had a funny way—a way about you.**

**A kind of glow of something new.**

**Sure—I'll admit that I'm the same.**

**Another sucker for a game kids like to play,**

**And the rules they like to use.**

**Don't you want the way I feel?**

**Don't you want the way I feel?**

**Don't you want the way I feel for you?**

_What?_

**The sun: telling me the night is done.**

**Well I refuse to let it stop our fun.  
**

**Close your eyes—we'll make it dark again  
**

**And kiss; there's a thought, so how 'bout this?**

_**Great, and now I'm thinking about kissing him**_

_Great, and now I'm thinking about kissing him_. 

**Let's pretend that both our lips are made of candy.  
**

**After all, we need sweets every now and then.**

_Why is he singing this to me? Why not someone else who isn't, you know, in _love_ with him?_

**Don't you want the way I feel?  
**

**Don't you want the way I feel?  
**

**Don't you want the way I feel for you?**

_**Is he understanding? Please understand, Kurt!**_

**Here we are: two strangers in a very different place.  
**

**Who knows what could happen to us next?  
**

**Here we are with nothing but this little spark.  
**

**It's too cold outside to lay this fire to rest.**

_Heh, Baby It's Cold Outside flashbacks, begin!_

_**Appropriate, I thought.**_

**Go? How so very apropos:  
**

**A goodbye just as soon as I said 'Hello."  
**

**Well alright, I'll see you later.  
**

**It's true: it's just a fantasy for two.  
**

**But what's the difference if it all could have been true?  
**

**I guess this is better.**

**But don't you want the way I feel?  
**

**Don't you want the way I feel?  
**

**Don't you want the way I feel for you?**

**Oh, don't you want the way I feel?  
**

**Don't you want the way I feel?  
**

**Don't you want the way I feel for you?**

**Don't you want the way that I feel for you?**

The guitar strummed its final chord, making way for absolute silence in the dorm room. Slightly awkward, Kurt sat down on his computer chair.

"So… what do you think?" Blaine asked.

Kurt didn't respond.

_So he likes someone else? And he sang that to me to see how it sounds. Great. Another zero for Kurt on the scoreboard of love. *cue frowny smiley in text to 'Cedes__*_

"Uh, Kurt? Use your words please!"

Nothing.

"Kurt?"

"Give me a second to process." Kurt said finally.

"Okay. Got it." Blaine looked down at his guitar awkwardly.

_**What if he doesn't feel the same?**_

_**Oh, nice one, great for thinking of that **_**now**_** you idiot. **_

_**Oh shut up, brain, I'm a Gryffindor, this is how we do this kind of thing. **_

"It was really good." Kurt said finally. "Your singing is amazing as always."

"Yeah, but what did you think of the _song_." Hinted Blaine

"It was really well written. Whoever you wrote it for is incredibly lucky." Kurt said, sighing and avoiding Blaine's eyes so he wouldn't see the tears starting to form. _Don't think about it, don't think about it, don't think about it…_

But even Kurt's stubborn mind couldn't stop a single tear from falling down his cheek.

"Kurt? What's the matter?" Blaine asked, his worries about the song forgotten for the boy who sat crying in front of him.

"Nothing, it's nothing." Kurt said, swiping the tear away quickly. _Destroy the evidence and he can get away with the perfect murder, the destruction of my heart._

"It's obviously _something_. You're crying." Blaine got off of the bed and crouched in front of Kurt, trying to look him in the eyes. He wiped away another stray tear.

"I'm not crying." Kurt said stubbornly.

Blaine chuckled and held a mirror in front of Kurt.

"Oh." He was crying. _Crap, failing. Abort, abort, abort!_

"Look, I have homework. I'll talk to you later?" Kurt said, trying to urge Blaine to _go away_ and let him cry in peace.

"No. You're upset. I _made_ you upset. How? How do I fix this? I didn't mean to…"

"I know, you didn't mean to, that's the problem!" Kurt scowled, diva fit beginning to surface. "You didn't mean to sing me that _amazing _love song, when you feel so great about someone else and then leave me here with a broken heart and some Red Vines! You didn't mean to sing a romantic duet with me and then leave me there _wondering_ if _maybe_, just _maybe_ you feel the same, and then you go off and do this, and then AAARGH! Just… just go, Blaine. Go sing that to who it was written for and live your happily ever after." Kurt turned the chair around so he wouldn't have to see Blaine leave him. But there was no door slam, no walking away, no _"I'm sorry"_'s. Nope. There was giggling. Then chuckling. Then laughter. Then full out _guffawing_!

"What? My pain is _humorous_ to you?" Kurt said swinging the chair around.

"NO! No! God, no! It's just... Oh my god you thought there was someone else? I mean, I've just been pining for you for, I don't know, the last month? Ever since you grabbed my hand on that staircase, and..." Blaine kept laughing. But Kurt was shocked. _Pining? For me?_

"Huh?" Kurt asked

"Yes, you idiot, I like you. And… don't give me that face, how could I _not_ like you? You're amazing, Kurt Hummel. Even when wearing a flannel shirt, you look amazing, and-"

"THEY SHOWED YOU THAT?" Kurt said, glaring at his phone with all his might.

"Well, I am friends with Mercedes on facebook, which lead to me befriending _all_ of New Directions, and then Santana said that she owed someone something… anyways, I got about six pictures and a video… you looked so sexy by the way. Anyways, not the point. The point is, I like you! I wrote the song for _you_. So stop your crying, you beautiful idiot, and take me on a date!" Blaine grinned.

"You wrote it for me?" Kurt smiled

"No, I wrote it for Cho Chang, of _course_ I wrote it for you!"

"Oh." Kurt processed this. Then he pulled Blaine by the tie (**a.n Very useful thing, ties.**) and kissed him.

Suddenly there was cheering. On a major scale. It was almost as if… oh no. The whole of Kurt's dorm was standing at the doorway, behind Wes and David, cheering. All of the Warblers where there too… and was that Blaine's English Lit teacher?

Grinning, the two split apart.

"Okay, go back to your lives now." Blaine shooed the crowd, "Nothing more for you to see here!"

"Oh, I disagree, don't you?" Wes asked David.

"Yes, I am _sure_ there is more for us to see!" David agreed, an evil grin forming on his face.

"I'll just grab the popcorn and-"

"_Go_." Blaine pushed them out of the doorway and closed the door.

"So, about that date…" Blaine grinned as Kurt leapt up.

"Give me half an hour and we'll go." Kurt grinned.

Finally, a happily ever after for Kurt.

Finn

**a.n Hehe, get it? Finn? Coz people normally type Fin? Yeah, I promised myself that the first Glee ff I post I'd put up Finn instead of Fin. Ok.**** I'm done. Rant over. Ok, Bye!**


End file.
